


Glaive Markings

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis admires all of the tattoos on Nyx' body, especially drawn to the most recent addition of the Lucian royal family symbol.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: XVtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Glaive Markings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for FFXVtober. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Skull

* * *

Noctis’ hand traced the tattoo right next to Nyx’ hip bone, both of their bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat after an impromptu ‘private’ session between the two of them. Noctis let some of the thunder magic arc from the tips of his fingers as he traced along the Lucian symbol that was immortalized on the Glaive’s body, the work still mildly fresh. “Why did you get this?” He asked, returning his head to Nyx’ shoulder as he touched the raised bumps, pulling back on the magic for the moment. 

“All Glaives have it somewhere on their body.” Nyx shrugged his shoulder, one arm tucked behind the back of his head while the other was now resting comfortably around Noctis’ body. “You wear it on your clothes. I don’t have that luxury, Your Highness.” 

“You could.” He felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden use of his title, rather than the use of his name, which he’d been moaning only five minutes ago. His fingers kept tracing the skull, the design much like his family’s symbol. “I can suggest that the Glaives-” 

“No.” Lifting his head, he saw Nyx shake his head. “It’s been this way for hundreds of years. No reason to disrupt the status quo because you’ve taken a fancy to a Glaive.” 

The Prince of Lucis put his face against Nyx’ shoulder. “This isn’t just some passing fancy. I’m sorry you feel that way.” 

“I don’t.” A hand touched his cheek, carefully turning his head to look up at him. “But we both know that nothing good can come of this.” 

“Should I leave?” Noctis’ stomach twisted into a knot as he tried to calm down his racing heart, feeling very self-conscious at the moment, considering where their conversation had gone. “I wasn’t aware that you felt this way.” 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” The thumb on his face gave it a tiny stroke, Noctis closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch. “I meant that if the Glaives were to sport the symbol of the Lucian line, we would already be doing so. This is our way to pledge our devotion to the King.” 

“It’s a rite of passage.” 

Nyx smiled, and nodded his head. “Exactly, Your Highness. The skull represents my allegiance, although it was already there to begin with. It’s more a formality than anything else.” 

“I want one.” 

“You don’t need one.” 

“Are you telling me to not get a tattoo?” He reaches up and touches the tattoos on Nyx’ face. “You - who has….how many?” 

“Just because I have them doesn’t mean you need them too.” Nyx kissed the tips of his fingers, a slight electric current running up his arm at the touch. “Your skin is beautiful the way it is, Noct. Leave it as such.” 

“Both Gladio and Prompto have tattoos.” His heart jumped at the mention of his name, but played it off by putting his head back against the crook of Nyx’ neck. He let his hand wander down a little lower, the tips of his fingers now brushing near his pubic area. “I want one too.” 

“You’re going to carry scars in a way that they won’t.” A kiss touched his cheek, his eyelids fluttering closed as he turned his head to give Nyx access to his lips. That little gesture was enough to warrant a kiss directly to his lips, making him moan softly. “Keep your skin ink free. For me.” 

It was a promise he knew he could easily make. “I will.” Noctis whispered against Nyx’ lips, as they began to kiss each other with more interest. “I won’t get it on my body.” 

“ _Any_ tattoos, Noctis.” 

The command sent a shiver down his spine, as he began to nod his head in agreement. “I won’t, Nyx. No tattoos of any kind. For you.” 

“Good.” The thick muscle of Nyx’ tongue was pushed into his mouth, his body going limp as he let himself get swept away by the intense kiss. He left him breathless, panting softly as he stared up into Nyx’ eyes. “You ready for a little more now, Your Highness…?” 

He put one leg around Nyx’ waist, and pulled him to be between his legs. “You know that I am…” 

Nyx teased him with the tip of his cock, and then he felt it slip back into his body with the same ease that their tongues seemed to share with one another. One day they had been sparring with one another during a training session, and then the next, they had found that they had an undeniable attraction to one another. Noctis didn’t care that Nyx was older than him - and no one else seemed to mind at their closeness. Not that it was any of their business who he chose to keep company with. The sex with Nyx was always amazing, the two of them winding up in his older bedroom in the Citadel more times than not. Like right now - right now they should be downstairs training, but no - they had more important things to do in the bedroom than what they had to do in the training room. 

Rolling them, he wound up on top of Nyx, his hands going to the tops of Nyx’ thighs, as he pushed himself down onto his cock. He heard the Glaive moan low, and felt his fingers dig into his hips. His thumb pushed right where the skull tattoo was on Nyx’ body, and made him moan low at the touch. His ass pushed down on Nyx’ cock, rocking his hips back and forth as he got the thickness to start pushing against his prostate, making him whine low. 

“Yes, Noct…” Nyx murmured, one hot hand touching his cock as he really began to bounce up and down on him. “Come again for me, baby…” 

He put both of his hands down next to Nyx’ shoulders and began to come hard, the hand on his cock pulling his orgasm out of him. Noctis felt his entire body go numb as he rode it out, his inner walls squeezing tight around the thickness inside of him. He heard Nyx moan low, and then a rush of liquid heat began to coat his insides, making him moan again as he felt Nyx come deep inside of him. 

Rather than move off of him, he instead dropped his head down to Nyx’ and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as he was pushed back onto his back, both legs now wrapping themselves firmly around the Glaive’s body. “One more….” Nyx stared into his eyes. “One more, Noct…” 

“O-One…” He tried to finish the thought, but the pleasure began to run through his body again, and he gave into that rather than try to speak like a normal human being. 

Sweat dripped down the side of his neck, Noctis’ chest rising and falling as he looked down at his cum-covered stomach. He laughed, shaking his head as Nyx got up from the bed and went to go grab a towel for them to use. “We really should go train.” Noctis’ eyes returned to that skull tattoo, and without really thinking about it, brought his lips to it and gave it a soft kiss. He looked up at Nyx and offered him a shy smile. “I’m happy you want to protect my father, and me.” 

“I do.” Nyx cupped his chin, smiling down at him. “I’d do anything for either of you.” 

“I know.” 

They got their clothes back on, and then headed back down to the training room. Noctis could feel his body feeling a lot lighter than it had before they’d made their escape upstairs. He pulled his favorite sword from the weapons pile, and saw Nyx hold his kukris. “Ready for a little more now, Your Highness?” The phrase wasn’t lost on him, his cock twitching a little inside of his underwear as he looked across at Nyx. They shared a smile, and then began their real workout for the afternoon. Noctis looked forward to their next session together, as he knew they would once again wind up back in his old bedroom, and really - he couldn’t wait to admire his ink once more. 


End file.
